Pups and the K9 Casanova
present day PAW patrol A mysterious new latin accented pup waltzes into Adventure Bay with one intention- be as charming as possible. And just who does he set his eyes on? Tundra, Skye, and Princess. He easily charms all three girls, wooing them into a mushy trance, stealing their attentions away from their missions and their boyfriends. Jealous and confused; Rocky, Chase, and Zuma must find a way to stop the latin Romeo from stealing their girls. *Ryder *Chase *Zuma *Rocky *Skye *Marshall *Rubble *Tundra *Princess *Rafael "Ah this is great~! It's been a while since we've had some girl time.." Skye smiled, stretching out her paws. Tundra, Princess, and Skye had decided to take a little break from the boys. As much as they loved their friends, there was only so much that they could handle of the rough housing and boy activities. For now they were very content laying out next to the pool, soaking in some sun and relaxing by themselves. "Oui! We need to do this more often, it's nice just being with you girls." Princess grinned, rolling onto her back to let her fluffy tummy get some warmth from the sun. Tundra nodded, too busy chewing on a rawhide bone to answer, though she wagged her tail happily in agreement. Suddenly, the girls heard a lovely melody coming from behind them. A the soft guitar melody eminated through the air. The girls were entranced, blinking as they set their eyes on the silhouette of a large charcoal and tan pup, who immediately turned to smile at them. "Hola señoritas...." He winked, strumming his paws over the guitar strings and returning his eyes back to the instrument in front of him. "Woah.... Who is... Who is that...?" Skye smiled dreamily, leaning onto Tundra. "I dunno...... But maybe we should go talk to him.." Tundra murmured, the music drawing them to their paws and over to the mysterious stranger. He in turn smiled and looked up, his milk chocolate eyes gazing into theirs. "Hello ladies..." "U-uhm... hello~" Princess smiled meekly, tail wagging shyly as she hid partially behind Skye. "...My name is Princess... and these are my friends...Tundra.. and Skye... ehehe.... What's your name??" The girls were slightly enamored by his accent, it felt like music to their ears. It was smooth and somewhat strange..but it was a beautiful sound. "My name is Rafael, but you may call me Raf if you'd like.." Rafael raised his eyebrows, giving them a flirty smile as he stood up. The girls let out a dreamy sigh, leaning into one another. "What a pretty name....." they all murmured at once. Marshall and Rubble were walking towards the pool, talking and murmuring to each other before they noticed the girls and Rafael. Exchanging a curious glance, the boys made their way over to the four pups, Marshall giving a friendly grin as they approached the stranger. "Hiya! You must be a new pup around town!" Marshall grinned, wagging his tail in delight at a possible new friend. "Sí Sí, i came into town this morning..." Rafael smiled. "I'm afraid i don't know my way around town..." He gave the girls a sad look "Would you please like to join me in a walk? Maybe show me around the town?" Rubble wasn't quite sure, but he felt something was off with the trio. They all had a dreamy, far-off look, and they were all focused on the Beauceron with a goofy grin on each of their faces. He didn't know what it meant, but he was certain that it wasn't good. "W-well.. we really should be getting back to the lookout... Just in case Ryder needs u-" Rubble started, but was cut off by an overly eager Skye, who immediately bounced up onto her paws. "Of course! C'mon girls, Rafael needs a tour~!" She grinned, eagerly pulling on Raimundo's paw. The quartet moved towards the busier part of town, leaving a worried Rubble and an oblivious Marshall behind. "He seemed pretty nice..." Marshall looked at Rubble with a smile, tail still wagging. "He had a funny voice though....It made the girls act kind of goofy...." Rubble gave Marshall a nervous glance before looking back at the group of pups, seeing their silhouettes in the distance. "..You're right, Marshall... I don't trust it... We need to go find Rocky, Chase, and Zuma....Now." (Scene change: Skye's badge) The girls walked happily with Rafael through town, eagerly showing him the best places to get food and toys. He carried a bag with him over his shoulder, which he kept adjusting every now and again. "We could carry that for you if you'd like~" Skye smiled widely, reaching for his bag but was stopped quickly, an anxious look on Rafael's face. "A-ah! N-no no.... No that's okay... Uhm.... " he coughs nervously, trying to regain his machismo. "No, no, a bella pup like you shouldn't be carrying heavy bags like this...." "Really, it's no trouble... We're PAW patrol members, we face things much bigger than a bag every day." Tundra giggled, looking at the bigger pup with a bright grin. As if on cue, Ryder's voice eminated from Tundra and Skye's collars. "Pups- we need to have a quick meeting at the lookout for a vehicle safety inspection! Please report back as soon as possible! After that, Tundra we may need you for a little snow mountain clearance and Skye we need you to help clear an entrance that's been blocked off for the bat caves." "It's ok...I..I can carry my own bag.." Rafael smiled anxiously, hoisting it over his shoulders more. His ears flicked as he heard Ryder's voice, scrunching his nose. "PAW patrol? Vehicle inspection? Ay yai yai- that sounds like a bunch of work..! You girls should relax, take a breather~ Maybe just spend some time with... hmm...me?" His eyelids lowered in a bit of a seductive stare, which made the girls sigh once again. "Maybe you're right... We do work too hard! We deserve a day to ourselves~" Skye smiled, looking down at her collar. "I'm sure we can go one day..." "....Though I don't really have a job..... I still work hard doing my own thing~ Maybe we can go to the beach!" Princess giggled, blushing in slight embarrassment. "Bueno idea, Princesita... Come, mis tesoros, lead the way to the beach~" Rafael took in a deep breath, a successful feeling of pride in his chest. He followed Tundra, Princess, and Skye towards the beach, a sparkling gleam in his eyes as he trotted after them, happily bouncing after his latest courting successes. (Scene change: Rubble's badge) "They're with who??" Chase whined, looking out towards the town, pressing his claws against the grass. "Who's Rafael?" "Some new pup in town... He seems really nice. but the girls were making goo-goo eyes at him.." Marshall murmured, looking at the concern on the three pups' faces. "Y..You mean... Our girlfriends are making dreamy faces at another pup...?" Rocky frowned, his ears drooping. "Where do you think they are right now?? We have to tell that other pup to back off!" "I say we're overreacting.... It's pwobably nothing... C'mon dudes, I bet this Wafael is harmless..." Zuma smiles, trying to keep himself calm. "Princess giggled and blushed when he talked to her..." Rubble shifted his paws, his gaze going back and forth between the floor and Zuma's face, which went from smiling, to a nervous frown. Ryder walked over to the pups, looking slightly confused as he only saw the five of them. "...Where are Tundra and Skye?" The three jealous pups looked worriedly at Ryder, their ears drooping. "They're out with this new pup....." Rubble answered for them, looking up at the boy and hoping for answers on what to do. "Hm...We could try calling them again.. Maybe they didn't hear the first one.." Ryder nodded, taking out his pup-pad again, tapping the girl's symbols. "Tundra! Skye! Please answer or Report for inspection.. I'm sure your friend would be willing to wait while you finish up...." they waited for an answer for a few moments, but were greeted by silence. "L-let us try..." Rocky murmured quietly, looking over at Chase. Chase gave the mixed-breed an understanding nod, and they both called the girls on their collars, waiting impatiently for them to answer. "Tundra...? Hello?? Please answer...." Rocky almost whispered the last part, his voice shaking a teeny bit as he fought to control his worry and hurt. "Skye? Skye Where are you...?" Chase tried to make his voice sound strong, but couldn't control the small waver of whimper that trailed with it. For the next several minutes, the boys tried to contact the girls, but with no success. What they didn't know was that back at the beach, Rafael had told them that it would be easier to take their collars off before they went into the water, that way they wouldn't damage them or fade the colors. The collars were all snuggly tucked deep into his bag- muffling any attempts of contact from the worried pups and Ryder. "Let's go look for them." Rocky growled a little, feeling a bit hurt from being ignored. The pups nodded in agreement, racing down the slide- almost crowding each other to try and get down right away. "...Good luck, Pups...." Ryder murmured, rubbing the back of his head as he went back to finish inspecting Marshall and Rubble's vehicles. (Scene change: Skye's Badge) "So we've checked everywhere except the beach..... you think they could have gone over there?" Chase sniffed the ground, nodding to himself. "...yeah their scent definitely leads to the beach." The boys were in hot pursuit of the girls, sniffing and looking around at their favorite spots. They finally made their way to the beach, stopping at the bag that Rafael had left on the beach while he and the girls went swimming. "I wonder if they'll answer us now." Zuma murmured. "Wocky you should try and call Tundwa again- just to see if we can heaw them nearby or something." Rocky nodded, activating his tag. "Good idea... Tundra? Skye? can you hear me?" Rocky murmured into his tag- only to hear it being repeated from the fabric clutch right in front of them. "....Huh..." Chase muttered, sniffing and putting his snout into the bag, pulling out the girls' collars. "...Hey what's this??" "Eheh! that was fun!" Skye giggled, bouncing back onto the beach, shaking out her fur. The pups eagerly bounced back from the ocean, spotting their boyfriends not too far away. "Chase!" Skye grinned widely, trotting over to him. "A-ah! What are you doing near my bag?" Rafael yelped as he bolted towards the sack, only to be snout to snout with Rocky. "And what are you doing with our ''girlfriends?" Rocky's eyes were narrowed as the nervous Beauceron backed away slowly, laughing sheepishly. "O-Oh, these are ''your girlfriends...? I-I had no idea, chicos! Quería llevar a las chicas para divertirse..." He chuckled, eyes darting. "...W...What...?" Rocky blinked, lifting his eyebrow curiously. "....Can..Can you repeat that?" "I wanted to take them out for a little fun...." Rafael sighed, sitting down. "They seemed like they needed to loosen up.. All this talk about vehicles and work and inspections- So boring!" "It's part of their job!" Chase growled a little, circling Rafael as he started to shrink up a bit, his ears flattening as the three boys interrogated him. Chase stopped so he was next to Rocky, a little smile on his face. ".....Anyways....I know you're a faker....You're not latin at all..." All the pups stopped to look at Chase; everyone seeming confused except for him and Rafael. There was a murmur of questions before Raf spoke back up. "A...Fak- ....Wheeh..W..What are you talking about- I am 100% sure that I am-" He cut his sentence short as Chase dropped a thick book at his paws. Rafael started stammering, poking the book with his paw. "I-I assure you... i've never seen this b...before..." "...What is it?" Princess murmured quietly, tilting her head not only to get a good look at the cover, but also to get the water out of her ears, which was proving more of a challenge than she thought. "..It's an English-to-Spanish book...He's been learning how to speak spanish.....Also- Latin pups, speak Latin; which is where the Spanish language came from .... But it's not Spanish..." Chase smiled, proud of his discovery and knowledge. Rafael was silent, looking at the pups worriedly, biting his lips for a few minutes before he let out a sigh, his lip quivering in a pout. "Okay okay! ......I'm not Spanish or Latin....I was raised in New York...My real name is Ralph...." He frowns, ears flopping as his accent disappeared. "I-I just thought... Girls would like me more with an accent~! ehehe! It worked!" Ralph perked up a little more, smiling widely at how well his ruse had worked. "Got three girls in one go!" "But with that's not the way you should get somepup! And pups that are taken too.... You distwacted them from their duties and took them away from us!" Zuma sat next to Princess, nuzzling her gently as he looked at Ralph with a slight glare. "..You.. You thought that...?" Tundra looked at Rocky, who still had a little bit of hurt in his eyes as he smilied at her. "Oh no.. No no no! I admit that we were very charmed...but there's no way that we'd leave you guys.... He may have had a silky voice, but it's your hearts and personalities that hooked us.." Tundra nuzzled Rocky before turning to Ralph. "Listen, you do seem like a sweet pup.... Instead of faking an accent to "get the ladies" ....maybe you should just be yourself..?" "But I'm so... So boring..." Ralph whined, looking down at his paws sadly. "It didn't work being myself back at home.. they just laughed at me..." "...Then you were with the wrong crowd..." Chase smiled warmly, patting him on the shoulder. "But really.. it doesn't take a ruse and lies to make a good relationship... it takes loyalty and heart.... You'll find that certain pup... just stop faking the spanish-latin routine..." "....Okay... I'll try..." Ralph smiled, wagging his tail. "...Look i'm really really sorry, I honestly didn't know that they were taken- and I should have let them do their duties..." "Duties....? ..Oohhh No! Skye c'mon we gotta go! See you guys later!!" Tundra jumped to her feet, suddenly very aware of the responsibilities they had blown off just to go for a swim. They quickly slipped their collars back onto their necks, panicking slightly as they thought about disappointing Ryder. It made them feel awful inside! With a swift kiss on the cheek to Chase and Rocky, they bolted off straight towards the Lookout Tower as fast as their legs could carry them. "Oui, Zuma, you know i wouldn't leave you, mon cheri~" Princess smiled, nuzzling into him. "I guess we just got caught up in the nice accent and the attention..." "I guess we just got a bit jealous thinking that Walph was gonna take you away... Maybe we should all just agwee to put this behind us..." "Sounds good to me..." all the pups murmured together, smiling as they took a deep breath of relief. They eagerly made their way back to the Lookout to give Ralph the last big tour of the day before he left for home. The boys were happy. Their girls were staying with them and Ralph wasn't as big as a macho romancer that they thought he was. It was a wild day, but in the end they were glad that instead of broken hearts, they ended up with a new friend. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story